A graphics system may include a render engine and post-render processing. The render engine may process geometries into primitives such as triangles. The primitives may include vertices. Various render operations may be applied to the primitives and/or the primitive vertices. Some render engines may be tile-based. Post-render processing may generally be pixel-based and applied to an entire frame of pixels.